


The Terrigenesis Incident

by Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Fingering, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction
Summary: This is a one-shot. It plays on the terrigenesis effect present in the MCU, namely Marvel: Agents of Shield.What would happen if the reader developed some… interesting powers unexpectedly? Reader works in the Avengers base in upstate New York. After accidental terrigen exposure, reader undergoes terrigenesis and develops inhuman powers. Scared and confused, she flees to the Avengers base and seeks help from them. Little does she know her new powers awaken more base instincts in those she finds attractive.





	The Terrigenesis Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Steve x Fem!Reader, Bucky x Fem!Reader, Steve x Fem!Reader x Bucky
> 
> Warnings: Smut; Hella smut, with some plot sprinkled on top, NSFW, 18+, some A/B/O themes (but not A/B/O), pregnancy/unprotected sex kink, anal, language, pornographic gifs (not mine), Stucky? maybe? ish?
> 
> Basically guys, this is words of filth. Pure filth. Enjoy, my pretties! If you’re just here for the porn, scroll down till you see the Cap and Bucky gif and “The Discovery”
> 
> I ask that if you’re under the age of 18 you DO NOT read this.

[Originally posted by keepbuckybaby](https://tmblr.co/ZuXZ8n2Ox9tAW)

**The Accident**

Your day started like any other. You got up, went to the bathroom, started the water for your tea, and threw some bread in the toaster. While your bread toasted and water heated, you went to go pick out clothes for the day. A whistling sound from the kitchen signaled your water was ready, so you ambled back into the kitchen, quickly pouring yourself a cup to stew while you buttered your toast. You briefly considered turning on the TV to watch the news while you waited for your tea to cool, but decided against it. It was too early to listen to the doom and gloom of the real world being parroted by heavily made up newscasters. 

You took your mug with you to your room, munching happily on your toast as you finished picking out your outfit. Your phone was ringing off the hook, but you ignored it. You weren’t on the clock yet, and you weren’t important enough for your not picking up to matter. You blew on your tea impatiently, taking a tentative sip.

It was wrong. Everything felt wrong. Your cup fell from your hand, shattering on the floor. You wanted to scream as you stepped back, but couldn’t. You looked down at yourself in horror. Blood seeped out from a gash on your foot where the shards of your mug had cut you, but that was almost irrelevant to the thick, rocky shell that seemed to be spreading over your skin rapidly. You blinked and suddenly it covered your face. You went to claw at it, but it covered your hands and arms, freezing them in place inches away from your face. You could feel it calcifying over your lower half until you couldn’t so much as wiggle a toe. 

Perhaps even more terrifying that the sudden darkness and inability to move was the fact that you felt your body changing. It felt like your insides were turning into soup, rearranging and deconstructing then reconstructing. It was the most horrible sensation you’d ever felt in your entire life. Then, suddenly, your world came back to a grinding halt and everything felt almost too still. 

You gave your finger an experimental twitch and suddenly the hard, rocky chrysalis shattered. The sudden light coming in from your window was blinding and you shielded your eyes with your hand, gasping for air. You fell to your knees, unable to hold yourself up against the shock.

“What the fuck,” you whispered. “What the actual fuck.” You wished someone had an answer, but you were alone. You sat there for what could have been minutes or hours until finally a noise brought you out of your reverie. 

It took you a moment to realize it was your phone. You stood up slowly and walked towards your nightstand. Your toe brushed against a shard of mug and you looked down, only just remembering you had a huge gash on your foot from dropping your mug. You looked at your foot closely and realized it was nowhere to be found, skin as flawless as it had been when you’d woken up that morning. 

You added it to the mental list of fucked up shit that had happened to you that morning and grabbed your phone. You were shocked to see it was your boss, Bruce Banner. You saw that you’d missed about fifteen of his calls and winced, quickly accepting the call.

“(Y/N)?” he asked, sounding frantic.

“Hello, Doctor Banner. I’m sorry for not picking up your calls. I’ve… got a little held up,” you said, glancing at the pieces of rocky cocoon on your floor. 

“(Y/N), it’s imperative you get to base as soon as possible. There’s a situation and we need all hands on deck,” he said, clearly stressed. You had a sinking feeling in your gut that you knew what the situation was.

“Sir, I think I might need the day off,” you said, sinking down onto your bed, eyes locked on the remnants of your cocoon.

“What? (Y/N), no. Some agents were able to stop the worst of it, but this event has likely effected hundreds of people already. We need everyone to help find them and help them,” Bruce said, urgency clear in his voice.

Your breathing hitched. “Help them?” you asked, unsure, unwilling to trust him. You had no idea what had just happened to you, but you worked with enough weird shit to know that weird shit tended to get someone into trouble. 

“Yes, help them. I’ll explain more once you arrive, but there are going to be a lot of scared people out there right now. They probably have no idea what happened to them and we need to help them before they hurt themselves or others,” he said. You could hear other people talking in the background and Bruce occasionally barked orders to them. 

“And do you know…? What happened to them?” you asked, breathless.

Something in your voice alarmed him. “(Y/N)…? What’s wrong?” he asked, sounding suddenly concerned.

“Please answer the question,” you said, pleading.

He paused for a moment, gauging your tone, before he spoke. “They’re calling it Terrigenesis. It triggers alien DNA in an otherwise normal human. Most people go through life never even realizing they have alien DNA. Terrigen crystals trigger it when they react with water. Terrorists unleashed a Terrigen agent in the water supply. Some of it made it to the human population before our agents were able to stop them. According to the report, an effected person with alien DNA will go through some kind of metamorphosis in a chrysalis then emerge, changed,” he explained. 

As he spoke, you felt your eyes fill with tears. You were part alien? By the time he finished, tears were slipping down your cheeks.

“(Y/N)?” he asked, definitely highly concerned now.

“I’m one of them,” you whispered, choosing to trust Bruce with a secret that could mean any number of things for your future.

There was a pause, then, “You need to get into the base. Now. Bring pieces of your cocoon with you, they may be able to help others if I can analyze it. You can bring in foreign materials thanks to your clearance level. Please, hurry,” he paused again. “And, please, trust me,” he said, voice pleading. 

You thought about it for a moment. Stay here and likely be discovered and trust whoever found you, or trust your boss, Bruce Banner, a kind man, an Avenger, and also a terrifying green rage monster? You’d take the terrifying green rage monster over people any day.

“I’ll be there soon,” you whispered. 

“Meet you at the labs,” he said, sounding relieved. 

* * *

**The Diagnosis**

[Originally posted by marvelgifs](https://tmblr.co/Z-X26r2OuBuAn)

“I can’t tell if you have any new powers. Your cocoon isn’t giving me any helpful readings about what happened to you, either. You clearly have alien DNA, but I can’t really tell exactly how it’s affected you. Except, of course, for this,” he said, handing you a mirror. 

You raised an eyebrow at him, but looked at your reflection, and gasped. Any sort of blemish or scar you ever had had vanished as though it had never been there. You poked your face cautiously, as though you weren’t sure it was real. “What the shit,” you whispered as you ran your fingers through your hair. Was it just you, or was your hair shinier and softer than it had ever been?

“It seems like your Terrigenesis repaired any scar tissue and improved your genetic makeup. It seems like you’re more or less genetically perfect. I can’t be sure, but it seems like you’ll have enhanced senses, strength, and a longer life than the average human. 

“Excuse me?” you said eloquently, dumbfounded. 

“I don’t think you’ll be up to Steve’s level, but you’ll have the advantage over normal humans,” he said picking up a scalpel. 

“Uh, Bruce, what are you-?” you gasped as he threw it as hard as he could towards your face. Before you’d realized what had happened, your hand had come up and caught it mere inches before it would have buried itself in your eye socket. 

“Yeah, definitely improved reaction time. That would have hit you before,” he said, jotting some notes down.

“What if I didn’t have improve reaction time?!” you asked, alarmed and a little pissed.

He paused, then looked up at you. “I guess you’d probably be in the hospital ward right now, then,” he said, grimacing. “Probably should have thought that one through a little more. Sorry,” he said, giving you a apologetic smile. 

“You almost stabbed me in the eye. Sorry doesn’t cover it,” you said, glaring at him as you crossed your arms. 

“Does keeping your secret from the entirety of SHIELD cover it?” he asked, looking up from his notes at you. 

You glared at him. “Not fair,” you said through gritted teeth.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’” he said, smiling. “I can’t run anymore tests right now. I guess you’re free to go. Try not to blow up the base, alright?” he said, putting his notes down to walk you to the door. “And note anything strange or anything you couldn’t do before. It could help a lot,” he said, opening the door for you.

“Got it, Boss,” you said, giving him a tiny salute. You paused, about to exit, but turned back and gave him a huge hug. “Thank you. For everything,” you said, not waiting for his response as you bounded through the doorway and traveled deeper into the base. 

* * *

**The Discovery**

[Originally posted by spderman](https://tmblr.co/ZnBU1h2P582H0)

As you expected, the base was in chaos after the terrorist attack that morning. You went down to the lower levels where the Avengers lived. Unlike most people, you weren’t intimidated by earth’s mightiest heroes. And you thought that, if there was anyone who could stop you unknown powers, it would be them. You found the gym pretty quickly and changed into the workout clothes you kept in your locker. 

Bruce had said you were stronger than before, but the lab tests had been rudimentary at best. What better way to test your strength and endurance than a workout. You glanced around and, spotting no one, went to the rack of weights in the corner. You started at your usual weight and, sure enough, it felt like it weighed half of what it usually did. You grinned, grabbing one of the larger weights, curling it experimentally a few times. It was easy for how large the weight was. 

A low whistle from behind you nearly caused you to drop it in surprise. “I thought you usually maxed out at ten pounds. Twenty is a pretty big jump,” said a deep voice from behind you, sounding impressed.

You placed the weight back down on the rack quickly and spun to face none other than James Buchanan Barnes. 

“Ah, oh, hi, Bucky. I was just seeing if I could lift it yet! Seems like I can. It was pretty tough, though!” you said, lying through your teeth, not looking him in the eyes. 

He snorted. “First of all, you’re a terrible liar, Doll. Second, I saw how easily you were handing that dumbbell,” he said, grinning. If you had been looking, you would have noticed the way his eyes roamed your body. You never seemed to notice, though. You were always too shy to look him in the eyes. 

There was a reason for that. Your thoughts always wandered when you were around Bucky or Steve. The mere sight of the super soldier and expert assassin was enough to get you hot and bothered. As soon as they came into the gym you had to leave, for fear of doing something supremely stupid because of the way watching them work out and spar made you feel. You never worked out in the gym unless you had time to go home, unwilling to go the whole day needing release after witnessing the raw display of the muscled prowess the two men oozed.

Your gaze flicked to his guiltily, and you felt your cheeks immediately heat with lust. You were always terrible at lying to him and Steve. You were about to open your mouth to protest, the need for defending yourself paramount, but the look in his eyes stopped you. The heat there matched yours, the predatory stare freezing you in place. 

In the space of a heartbeat he was in front of you, capturing your lips in his. You gasped, surprised, and pulled away, but his arm went around your waist, pulling you close to him and his other hand clutched the back of your neck.

[Originally posted by totheendofthelinepal](https://tmblr.co/ZWw4_g2L6z31U)

“Where do you think you’re goin’, Doll?” he growled, smirking down at you.

“Bucky, this isn’t you. You don’t know what you’re doing!” you whisper-yelled, panting hard, heat pooling in your thighs as his metal hand reached down to grab a handful of your ass. 

“I know exactly what I’m doing,” he said, leaning down to nip and kiss at your neck. “I know you want me. You’ve wanted this for a long time. I have, too,” he said, teeth sinking into a sensitive spot on your neck. The sudden jolt of pain made you cry out. To your dismay, his words and rough handling of you only got you hotter. “Tell me to stop. I know you won’t,” he said, flesh hand creeping up the back of your shirt to unhook your bra. His fingertips danced over your skin, tantalizingly close to your breasts, making you gasp and shiver, arching against him. He leaned down and nibbled on your ear lobe. “Well? I’m listening,” he growled expectantly. You moaned at the feeling of his hot breath in your ear, hips grinding against his as his metal hand slipped into your shorts. 

“Don’t stop,” you whispered, breathless, biting your lip against the lewd moans threatening to escape your mouth. You didn’t care you were still out in the open of the gym. If anything, it made it all hotter, more scandalous. Your body was on fire due to his touch. Suddenly his hands stopped, and you looked up at him, confused. Your eyes met his and you nearly trembled under his gaze; It was almost animalistic. 

“Beg for it,” he whispered as he grabbed your ass and ground his hips into yours. You could feel his hard cock through his loose gym shorts and blood rushed to your head, clouding your thoughts. All you knew was that you needed him, and you needed him now.

“Please, I want you, Bucky. I need you,” you gasped out between panting breaths. 

He grinned wickedly at you, pupils blown with lust, pleased by your show of submission. “Knees,” he growled, gently pushing you down. You complied, kneeling in front of him and looked up at him, eyes dull with lust. With a flick of his wrist the strings on his shorts were untied and he was yanking them down, along with his boxers. Your eyes widened in shock. Sure, you’d fantasized about him, but you never thought he’d be bigger than your daydreams made him out to be.

His cock swung heavily between his legs, twitching slightly when you moaned at the sight. “Let me see that pretty mouth of yours around my cock,” he said, tipping your chin up with his fingers, and ran his thumb over your kiss-swollen lips.

You didn’t hesitate and took his cock in your hands, giving it a few experimental pumps before your tongue flicked out and licked his head, salty precum coating your tongue. He groaned as your tongue flicked between his slit, head rolling back in pleasure. You ran your tongue down the bottom of his cock, smiling at how it twitched under your ministrations.

“Hell, Doll, stop teasing me,” he growled as he wove his fingers into your hair. His hand gripped your jaw roughly, forcing your mouth open. Before he could shove his dick in your mouth you leaned forward, taking in as much of his significant length as you could. 

[Originally posted by gothicclownqueen](https://tmblr.co/ZRUzJl27ZXtjK)

You began moving your head up and down on his cock, hand working in tandem to work the parts your mouth couldn’t reach. “Just like that, Babydoll,” he said, fingers in your hair helping to guide your head along his thick shaft. He urged you to take him deeper with each shallow thrust until he hit the back of your throat with a groan. You fought against the urge to gag as he pulled out. “Deep breath, sweetheart. Relax your throat,” he demanded. You only had a moment to prepare yourself before he thrust savagely into your mouth again. Instead of stopping when he hit the back of your throat he pushed all the way into your throat. Your eyes watered as you swallowed his cock, the sudden air restriction both exciting and terrifying. After a moment he pulled back enough for you to breathe, fingers gently caressing your cheek. “Good girl,” he cooed at you, making you moan, before he placed his hands on either side of your head and began to fuck your throat and mouth slowly. One of your hands slid down to rub your throbbing clit while the other reached between his legs to gently massage his balls.

He groaned, fingers curling in your hair. “Oh, hell, Darlin’. If ya do that I’m not gonna-” 

“What in the hell are you two doing?!” came a voice from behind you. 

Bucky pulled your head back and you came off of his dick with a wet pop. You whimpered at the sudden loss. You hazily recognized the second voice as Sam Wilson’s.

“Man, really? In the middle of the gym? And didn’t you and Steve have a deal-” Sam began angrily, but Bucky had already pulled up his shorts and, in one smooth motion, picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. He walked by Sam without saying a word. Sam watched the two of you disappear down the hallway towards the bedrooms, shaking his head and scoffing as he went to, presumably, go find Steve. 

On the walk to Bucky’s room, his hand’s wandered to your ass and rubbed a finger gently over your clothes between your folds, drawing a tawdy moan from your lips. Your fingers dug into his skin through his shirt, earning a sharp hiss from him as he opened the door to his bedroom. You tried to peer over behind you as he walked into his room, but your squirming earned you a swift slap on the ass. 

He threw you down onto his bed and you bounced once before he was on top of you, ripping your shirt and bra off and throwing them aside. He’d taken his shirt off while you weren’t looking and the sight of him shirtless made heat flare up between your legs once again. He ran a finger between your thighs, over your clothes, and you bit back a whimper, bucking slightly into his touch. He trailed kisses down your bare skin, purposefully ignoring your aching nipples. He paused at the waistband of your shorts, nipping at the skin there before he yanked off your underwear and shorts in one go. He bit back a groan at the sight before him. You didn’t need to look down to know you were soaking wet for him. He smirked at you as he came back up to loom over you. He lifted his metal arm and looked at it, then at you. Slowly; purposefully. 

“Open up,” he ordered, and you quickly complied. He placed two of his metal fingers in your mouth and you sucked greedily on them, doing to them what you wanted to do to his cock. After a second he pulled them out of your mouth; they exited with a lewd wet noise and were quickly replaced by his mouth. His tongue dominated your mouth, leaving your breathless. You moaned into the kiss when you felt his metal fingers graze your clit lightly a moment later.

He broke the kiss, face hovering inches from yours as he spoke, “This is a reward for being such a good girl earlier,” he said, smiling wickedly as a single cold finger entered your depths. 

“Oh, god, Bucky,” you moaned, hands clutching his arms, scrambling for something to keep you grounded. 

“Ya say my name so damn nice when you’re all turned on, Doll,” he said, breath tickling your ear as he leaned down to nibble on your ear. He began to slowly work his finger in and out, thumb gently rubbing your clit with each stroke. You thought that would be the end of you there, but you were well and truly done for when he added another finger. 

His cold fingers felt so at odds with your hot bodies that the sensation was nearly too much. After a few deliciously slow minutes he picked up the pace, flesh hand taking his metal thumb’s place at your clit, rubbing small circles around it while his metal fingers curved up, finding and hitting your g-spot repeatedly. 

“Come for me,” he growled in your ear. The order was all you needed. You flew undone under his expert touches, orgasm hitting you like a white hot wave that set fire to every nerve in your body. He worked you through it expertly, fingers steadily coaxing out every sensation and moan that he could. Finally, you collapsed, body relaxing against his bed as he pulled his fingers out. Your body mourned the loss of him inside of you. 

He kept eye contact with you as he licked your juices off of his fingers, smirking at the way your bit your lip with desire. It didn’t seem like you’d have long to wait, though. “My turn,” he said, tugging off his gym shorts and boxers. You thought you’d be exhausted from that life-shattering orgasm, but you found you were more than ready for him. He placed himself between your legs and ground his erection between your folds in a slow, teasing thrust. You gasped as his cock rubbed against your still-sensitive clit. You groaned and wrapped your legs around him, needing him inside you. He pulled back to look down at you, smirking as he easily withstood your attempts to pull him back with your legs. He carefully lined himself up with you, placing his metal hand on your hip so you couldn’t pull yourself onto his cock.

“Tell me how badly you want me,” he said, eyes locked onto yours. 

“I want you so badly, Bucky. Please, I need you inside of me,” you begged, reaching up to pull him down for a kiss. His lips locked onto yours and you both moaned as he slowly pressed himself inside of your soaking wet pussy. 

He felt even bigger than you thought he would. He gave you a moment to adjust before he started moving slowly. You were glad you were as wet as you were; he was big enough that this might have hurt otherwise. Each time he pushed in he went in as deeply as he could, cock bottoming out when he brushed your cervix. The little bit of pain just heightened your pleasure. 

After a minute he moved faster, confident you could take him. His thrusts began to hit you hard and he held onto your hip as he moved so you wouldn’t keep getting shoved up the mattress towards the headboard. 

“You’re so damn tight, Doll,” he groaned, kissing your neck gently before he bit and sucked on it, likely leaving a love bite. 

“Fuck, James, you’re so good,” you moan, pulling him all the way inside of you with your legs with each of his thrusts. Your fingers tangled into his hair, keeping his mouth on your body. You wanted- no, you needed all of him inside of you. 

Movement at the door caught your attention, but Bucky only spared the intruder a glance before he returned his full attention to you. 

“Bucky, Sam said- What the hell-” Steve began, but the words died in his throat as he laid eyes on you, being fucked into the mattress by his best friend. The door closed loudly behind him, but he didn’t seem to hear it. You turned your head to look Steve in the eyes, and Bucky buried his head in your neck, kissing and biting as he continued to thrust into you. One of your hands left Bucky’s hair to reach out towards Steve, beckoning him over. 

[Originally posted by imaginingbucky](https://tmblr.co/Z-g39h27bnsIK)

As soon as Steve’s eyes met yours, something about his demeanor changed. The shock had given away immediately to lust. He walked over slowly, taking his clothes off as he went, the sound of his footsteps covered by the noises of Bucky fucking you senseless on the bed. 

“Could have invited me earlier,” he said, throwing Bucky a dirty glare before his stare returned to you. 

“Didn’t wanna share,” Bucky growled, hands groping your breast. You let out a particularly loud moan when he rolled one of your sensitive nipples between his fingers. “Just in time for the big finish,” Bucky said, throwing his best friend a smirk before he caught your lips in his. “You’re not on birth control, are you, Doll?” Bucky asked, breaking the kiss. You shook your head no and he grinned down at you. “Good, I always wanted to do this to you,” he said, his pace becoming erratic as his own orgasm approached. A hand reached down and began circling your clit and you realized a moment later that it had to be Steve’s. Bucky’s were still on your hip and nipple. Bucky’s hips snapped into yours, filling you up completely with each thrust, balls slapping against your ass. The combined sensation was enough to send you over the edge and you came for a second time with a strangled cry. 

Your walls contracted around Bucky, and the feeling was enough to trigger his own orgasm. He moaned your name as his hips snapped into yours, his cock painting your walls with ribbons of his cum. You rode out your orgasm on his, cunt greedily lapping up his semen. Finally, he stilled, hilt deep inside of you. With how deep he was and where you were on your fertility cycle, you knew you’d be lucky if you didn’t get pregnant. 

He huffed out a sigh and collapsed next to you, but didn’t pull out. He carefully brushed your hair out of your face, smiling at you before he turned to look at Steve.

“Enjoying the show, Stevie?” he asked, grinning at his friend. You turned to look at him, too, and gasped at the sight before you. Steve was kneeling at the side of the bed, face dazed, as he slowly pumped his cock in one hand. The sight was tied for the most beautiful thing you’d seen in your life. When your eyes met his it was like he’d received an electric shock, and his hand picked up speed a little bit. With a regretful sigh Bucky pulled out of you and rolled over onto his back. 

“Think you can handle a second round, Buck?” Steve asked, standing up to loom over the both of you on the bed, cock standing at attention. 

“Surprisingly, yeah. What about ya, Doll? Got another round in ya for Stevie’s sake?” he asked, leaning over to kiss your cheek, ear, and neck. His hands wandered over your body, but you were so distracted by Steve that you could only nod. Steve smiled down at you as he crawled on top of the bed, lazily stroking his cock. He looked to match Bucky almost perfectly in size. Your greedy vagina twitched in anticipation. 

You yelped in surprise as Bucky lifted you up then set you down on his lap. You turned to look at him, surprised, but he only smirked at you as he piled a few pillows behind him and leaned back, pulling you down with him so you were both laying on your backs, you laying on top of his stomach. Your breath escaped in an excited hiss at the sight in front of you. Steve was on his knees in front of you and Bucky, admiring the view of the two of you. Bucky reached around your front, metal fingers slowly reaching down to rub the sticky mess between your folds, his and your cum drenching his fingers. You moaned into the touch, still sensitive from your orgasm as his fingers danced over your clit. His flesh arm flicked and pinched your nipples and you bucked your hips, needing more than the teasing.

Steve moved between your legs slowly, hands engulfing your thighs as he leaned down to trail kisses up your chest. You squirmed, trying to get yourself closer to his tantalizing cock, just inches away from your cunt, but Bucky’s arm closed over your waist, holding you still.

Steve dipped two fingers into your cunt, wetting them thoroughly before he removed them and probed your asshole with them carefully. You tensed, trying to move away from the touch, but Bucky kept you firmly in place. 

“Just relax, Doll. It’ll feel good if you relax,” Bucky whispered, biting your ear as he pinched your nipples with his free hand. “Trust us,” he said, hot breath in your ear. 

You nodded, trying our best to relax as Steve massaged your asshole with his fingers. You were so wet from your time with Bucky that your juices had dripped all the way to where Steve was working, making your asshole wet and slick. After a moment Steve slowly slipped in a finger. You hissed; you weren’t used to the intrusion. He left it there for a moment before he slowly pulled it out and inserted it carefully again. After a few more repetitions of this you got used to the feeling, and he added another finger. You adjusted to the obtrusion, helped along by Bucky’s distractions in the form of sensual touches, licks, and bites all over your body. Bucky sat up suddenly and Steve helped him lower you onto his dick. You moaned at the sudden fullness of being impaled on Bucky’s dick, but it was over too soon, his hard cock slipping out of your soaking cunt. He laid back down and smirked to Steve, who nodded in understanding. 

“Just relax, like we practiced,” Bucky whispered. You didn’t have a chance to ask what he meant, nor did he need to explain. Steve lined Bucky’s cock up with your ass and with a slow, careful flick of his hips, he was inside of your ass. He was careful- more careful than he’d been with your cunt- to give you time to adjust. “Ya good, Dollface?” he asked, voice husky with lust. It looked like it was taking all of his self control to stay still.

“Better than good,” you said, mind hazy with pleasure. 

“You’re not done yet, Sweetheart,” Steve said from above you. You didn’t have long to ponder what he meant. He ground his hips against yours, cock dragging over your folds. Your pussy and ass clenched when it rubbed your hyper-sensitive clit, causing Bucky to moan in pleasure.  

“Hurry up, Steve. I can’t wait much longer,” Bucky complained as he grabbed your legs and pulled them up and back until you were completely exposed to Steve; Completely at his mercy. 

He lined himself up at your entrance, pressing his head slightly against your folds, but didn’t enter you yet. He leaned down and kissed you, tongue invading your mouth. “Good thing you got a head start, Buck. Your boys are gonna need it,” Steve said, smirking at his friend.

“We’ll see about that, Stevie,” Bucky said, smirking right back. He turned back to you and kissed your cheek. “Say it, baby girl,” Bucky said, nibbling at your ear.

“Tell us how much you want us,” Steve said, biting your lower lip gently, thrusting his hips just enough for his head to slip inside your soaking pussy. 

[Originally posted by marvelimaginesyesplease](https://tmblr.co/Z6XLBk1sioQH1)

You whimpered, so badly needing the friction that they were denying you. You needed them to move. You tried to move your hips to take them deeper into you, but Bucky held you fast. You wanted to feel them inside you at the same time. “Please. Steve. James. I want you. I need you. Please, fuck me. Fuck my ass and my pussy at the same time,” you begged, breath ragged.

Steve smiled down at you as he slowly thrust all the way into you. You and Bucky both groaned at the feeling. If he thought you were tight before, it was nothing compared to now. As Steve slid home, your cunt clenched around him, causing you, Bucky, and Steve to all moan simultaneously. You felt their cocks twitch inside of you, eager for more. You’d never felt so full in your entire life. There was only their cocks, stretching your holes deliciously, and the two men on the bed with you. You watched Steve’s face twist in concentration as he tried to move slowly, glancing between you and Bucky as they set a tortuously slow pace. You glanced at Bucky, who wore the same look, staring at the place where their cocks disappeared inside of you. 

Slowly, they began building speed. Bucky’s hips snapped up, driving his dick deep inside of your ass, while Steve buried his cock deep inside of your pussy, thrusting until his hips met yours over and over again. The sensations were nearly too much for you and their combined onslaught quickly turned you into a moaning mess. It wasn’t long until they’d worked out a steady rhythm that brought you closer and closer to your third orgasm by the second. 

Steve’s hands roamed your body. His touch felt like fire, leaving your body hot wherever his fingers went. Whenever he wasn’t kissing you, you turned your head and stole Bucky’s lips, his kiss swallowing your moans. 

“I-I’m getting close,” you moaned, breaking the kiss with Bucky. 

“So am I, Doll. You’re so damn tight, it’s like your ass is milking my cock,” Bucky said, moaning as he and Steve thrust in and out in tandem. 

Steve leaned down and whispered in your ear so that only you could hear. “Do you want me to come inside of your pussy? Right where Bucky came earlier?” he murmured, moving to bite your neck and sucked a bruise into it. 

“Yes. Please, yes,” you moaned, his questions getting you off almost as effectively as their cocks. 

“You don’t care that you’ll get pregnant, do you? You just want me to come inside that greedy pussy of yours, don’t you?” he whispered, sucking another bruise into your neck. 

“I don’t care, just give me all you have. I want you to come in me,” you whimpered, cunt and ass twitching around their throbbing cocks. 

“You asked for it, Darling,” Steve said, just as Bucky gasped out, “Oh, Fuck, Dollface.” Both of them moved more frantically now, orgasm right on their heels. You reached down and rubbed your clit and suddenly the entire world fell away until it was only you, Steve, Bucky, and the white-hot pleasure their bodies were bringing you. 

“I’m coming. Fuck, I’m coming!” you groaned, third orgasm hitting you even harder than the last. You screamed their names as your body squeezed their dicks for all they were worth. 

Steve came first with a shout, Bucky following a few seconds after. Like Bucky head earlier, Steve came deep inside of you, filling you to the brim and adding to the sticky mess. You felt Bucky releasing his seed deep inside your ass, too. Seconds after, Bucky’s hips stilled and he pulled out of you slowly, sighing softly. Steve pulled out, too, and collapsed next to you and Bucky in a huff, completely spent. You carefully rolled off of Bucky, landing between the two men, smiling to yourself. Bucky turned himself on his side and scooted up against you, and you turned to see Steve do the same. Bucky absently trailed his fingertips lightly over your skin, drawing goosebumps to the surface.

[Originally posted by loveviral](https://tmblr.co/Zad-4o2Nfeo53)

“Inhuman succubus,” you murmured quietly to yourself, gazing at the two handsome men next to you.

“Hmm?” came Steve’s contented hum from next to you, blue eyes twinkling. Bucky propped his head up on his hand to get a better look at you, eyebrow raised in question.

“I’m an Inhuman Succubus… That has to be the only explanation. But it only worked on you two. I saw a bunch of other people today, but only you two reacted this way,” you said, tilting your head to look at the two of them.

You thought for a moment it might be due to the mysterious power you held over them that they didn’t question the fact that you’d just declared yourself inhuman, but then you remembered who you were dealing with. They likely didn’t care. 

“Maybe it only works on people who like you in the first place?” Bucky asked, peering at you through his long eyelashes.

“Yeah, I suppose that could be- Wait, what?” you asked, brain catching up with what he’d just said. 

“You really didn’t notice?” Steve asked, smiling at you as he snaked an arm over your waist. 

You shook your head violently, looking at the two of them in turn. They wore matching sheepish grins. “Wait, is that what Sam was talking about earlier?” 

“Sam was around earlier?” Bucky asked, brow furrowing.

“Yeah, Buck. He’s the one who told me you broke our deal,” Steve said, punching his friend in the arm lightly. 

“Huh. Don’t remember that. I was a bit… distracted,” he said, smirking down at you as he threw an arm over you.

Steve sighed. “This definitely isn’t how I expected that agreement to end. You definitely have some new powers you didn’t have yesterday, but I don’t think it goes as far as mind controlling the unwilling into your bed. Maybe it’s more like…loosening the willing’s morals a bit?” he said, thinking out loud. 

“That would explain why I threw caution to the wayside the second I set eyes on ya earlier,” Bucky said, waggling his eyebrows at you. 

“Wait, wait. What was the deal?” you asked, looking at the two of them in turn. 

“Neither of us could make a move on ya until we figured out which one ya liked more,” Bucky explained, shrugging at the flabbergasted look you gave him. 

“A rule which you totally ignored,” Steve said, narrowing his eyes at Bucky. 

“Not like it was entirely my fault. She’s an anti-self control machine,” Bucky said, grinning down at you. He placed a kiss on your crinkled brow, chuckling at your obstinate expression. “I’ll go grab us some food and coffee if you want to go solo with her for round three,” he said, cocky grin plastered on his face. 

“Deal,” Steve said, shaking Bucky’s hand with a smile as you looked on in disbelief. 

## -Fin-

[Originally posted by butteryplanet](https://tmblr.co/ZZGNTl2FqnSMP)


End file.
